Tazusa's Wish
by DoTz244
Summary: Tazusa made a wish for Pete to come back to earth. Will the wish happen or not ? Read to find out.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GK! **

**SUMMARY: After Pete's farewell to Tazusa, Tazusa worked hard to be the skating champion. **

**And she did. She beat up...Ria Garnet. She is now the world-known skating figure champion and at the same time...a successful doctor of Japan. People still calls her the ' 10 billion dollar beauty'. Her face doesn't have any wrinkles, pimples or anything that destroys the face of a 20-year old lady. In short, she still looks like a 16 year old. The difference only was she grew taller and ahem...sexier. Shitou is now the vice-president of the Japan Skating Federation, while Yukie Mishiro is the new President. Still, Tazusa calls her 'sarcastic the third' because she (Mishiro) still calls her 'stone face.'**

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Wish**

* * *

After 1 month without him talking to her makes her feel so sad and how regretful of trying to torture him when he first came into her. Wasting all that precious time on torturing him when she could be loving him so much before he went to heaven in peace. Now the memories of joy and sorrow are left behind. 

She almost cried everyday that her one and only, Pete Pumps is not there to comfort her anymore. Only the loneliness that is in her is there. She felt her life that there is no more love in her to love another guy because her one true love belongs to her one and only, Pete Pumps.

'Pete_...you're so unfair. Why do have to go and leave me? You didn't tell me...you...love me.'_ She thought.

Even though it's hard changing or going to the toilet, she still misses him. She doesn't care anymore if her one true love will to see her private parts unless he gets to stay with her forever.

She felt this 1 month of sorrow and sadness has been as if it is 1 year. One day, she hoped to see him again.

- - - - - -

One morning, she went to a temple to pray. She prayed that Pete Pumps will come back. Come back forever and a human form.

She did that every morning.

- - - - -

One day while she was watching the news, she saw Pete in a hospital bed. The doctor told the reporters what actually happen.

"We are so happy now that he is alive. Alot of people thought he was dead. He actually was but then we wanted to try and save him. In the end, he's alive ! Parents ,relatives, sibling and his family may visit him." said the doctor happily.

Then at the background, Tazusa saw Pete sitting up on the bed drinking some water.

Just then, Tazusa knew what actually happen. Her wish came true !

- - - - - -

Tazusa quickly went to the hospital he's in to meet him. She really wants to hug him.

When she arrived there, she asked the nurse which room Pete Pumps room is.

When she knew where is the room, she quickly went to find the room. When she found it, she had a peek inside.

She saw Pete. Pete saw her. She was scared that Pete has loss his memories of them together.

She went into the room. There was no one in there. She took a chair and sat next to him.

"Are you felling alright? Do you remember me?"

"I'm fine. Are you Tazusa Sakurano?"

"Yea. Do you remember what happen?"

"I was sent up to heaven right? Before I left you you said you love me right? But anyhow, if you're Tazusa I wanted to say that day that I love you."

"Yes! You did remember! But how about those 100 days?"

"Yea. I guess I remembered."

"Where are your family members?

"I don't know. My uncle looks after me because my parents died when I was small. But I guess my uncle went somewhere else since he thought I was dead."

"So where do you think you're going to live?"

"I don't know…"

"Why don't you live with me?"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Thanks!"

"You know I really missed you when you were away."

While saying that she was getting closer and closer to Pete to give him a kiss.

After the kiss Pete replied "Me to."

"So, can you come out form the hospital now and move in with me?" Tazusa said kindly.

"I guess so."

- - - - - -

After leaving the hospital, Pete moved in to Tazusa's mansion. Tazusa was so happy to be with Pete again.

So everything turned up to be a happy ending for Tazusa and Pete.

THE END

* * *

Sorry cialoves07 if I copied your summary. 

And TAZUSA && PETE FOREVER !!!!!

I know the whole story sucks….I suck at writing stories. And this story is damn boring…

PS : Please review !


End file.
